Après tout ce temps
by KionaChalyn
Summary: Snape, au moment de mourir, nous emmène dans ses réflexions et ses ultimes pensées.


Je ne cesse de me rappeler ce soir du 31 juillet, il y a 16 ans. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? À vrai dire, je crois que ce souvenir ne m'a jamais quitté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais on ne peut pas imaginer pire moment pour y repenser. C'est sûrement parce que je vais bientôt la retrouver.  
Je sais que face à lui, je n'ai aucune chance. Et Albus m'a prévenu, il faut que je pense au garçon. Même si ça me fait de la peine de finir ma vie ainsi, je sais une chose : je vais bientôt la retrouver. Rien au monde ne peut me faire plus plaisir.  
Quand je repense à elle... Mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait pour la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tout fait pour la convaincre de me faire confiance malgré ce qui s'était passé quand nous étions à Poudlard ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas essayé de l'éloigner de ce bon à rien de Potter quand il était encore temps ? Si elle m'avait aimé comme je l'ai aimé et l'aime toujours, l'histoire aurait été différente. Et la fin aussi.

Depuis sa mort, je n'ai cessé pendant des jours de m'imaginer avec elle, de rêver la famille que nous aurions pu former, les enfants que nous aurions pu avoir. Nous aurions été si heureux mais tout cela n'est que songe.

La réalité est que je vais mourir, assassiné par celui qui l'a tuée, elle. Mais je dois faire comme si j'étais toujours de son côté. Il me parle, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, tout ce que je veux c'est en finir le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir la retrouver.

Soudain, je sens une douleur comme si on venait de me trancher la gorge, je sens le sang qui s'écoule de la plaie, de plus en plus vite. Je me surprends à penser que comme ça, tout sera plus vite terminé. Mais le serpent fond sur moi. Je sens ses crochets s'enfoncer dans mon abdomen une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La douleur m'assaille. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne me semble pas être un serpent comme les autres, par sa vitesse, par la douleur que j'éprouve. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Mais bien sûr ! Un Horcruxe. Voilà le lien qui unit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son reptile. Mais hélas il est trop tard.  
Je me sens partir, comme dans un rêve mais cette fois je sais que je ne me réveillerai pas. Ou plutôt si, c'est elle qui me réveillera dans un monde à part, et je serai heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été depuis sa mort, il y a 16 ans.

Soudain, je sens une main qui se pose sur mon cou et qui essaye d'arrêter l'hémorragie. J'ouvre les yeux. Harry Potter. Derrière lui, je vois ses deux amis de toujours, Hermione Granger, la miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais qui cette fois garde le silence et qui sert le cou de Ron Weasley. Ils ne sont pas là pour moi, je le sais bien mais savoir que des gens seront présents au moment de ma mort me réconforte quelque peu.

Une idée me vient alors à l'esprit. Il faut qu'il sache toute l'histoire, depuis le début pour lui mais aussi pour qu'il accomplisse ce que l'on attend de lui, pour que le monde des sorciers puisse vivre en paix. Et aussi un peu pour moi. Cela soulagera peut-être ma culpabilité... Je mets alors tous mes souvenirs ensemble, tous ceux qui nous concerne, elle et moi, mais également ceux qui vont lui permettre d'accomplir son destin, afin que tous autant que nous sommes, nous ne soyons pas morts en vain. Je leur permet alors de s'écouler à travers mes larmes. D'un geste de la main et avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste, je lui dit :

\- Prenez-les, Potter. Mettez-les dans la Pensine.

J'entends alors qu'il dit quelque chose puis je sens un objet froid se poser contre ma joue. Un flacon en verre. Heureusement que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est là. Il le retire. D'une joie presque implorante, sentant la fin arriver, je lui murmure alors :

\- Potter, regardez-moi...

Ses yeux fixent alors les miens avec beaucoup de peine. Ses yeux verts que j'ai toujours rêvé de recroiser depuis ce soir-là. Ces beaux que je ne cessais d'admirer dans mon enfance...

\- Tu as les yeux de ta mère...

Les dernières paroles que j'ai réussi à prononcer. Au moins il saura que l'ai toujours aimé, que j'ai toujours pensé à elle et que je l'aime encore, Lily Evans... Always...


End file.
